grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Julia Dent
The bizarre wife of the politician Reese Dent, she as her husband both life rather crazy lives and both live in Midwoodcote in Grasmere Valley. Early Life Born to some rather out their parents in a commune up north near Scotland, Julia had a very unconventional childhood as she was allowed to do what ever she want and be a free spirit. This led her to be a very bizarre and rather out there. She soon met Reese Dent who was rather out there himself, in different ways and the two fell in love and got married. When Julia found out that Reese was involved in the adult entertainment world she insisted for him to stop. Reese relents and the pair move to Grasmere Valley as Reese no longer a model, trying to be an actor or in the adult entertainment industry as a performer is now a politician trying to give back to his country in the political arena. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She is among those listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #12-13, 15-17 My Heart Will Go On #17 Tale of Kitty Brownstone She is at the pub with Champaine when she is the one who has a sighting of the escaped convict Kitty Brownstone at the pub. #27 The Commonwealth Games #27 Tale of Jeddie’s Biggest Fan She is seen with Katherine McGhee as they try to determine who is Jeddie's Biggest Fan when he wants to town to get behind Jeddie for the Commonwealth Games. #36-38 Cliff Hanger #37 Tale of Julia Dent Julia and Reese are driving home from the Scottish Independence debate, when the pair get run off the road by Mannix Baxter and Minnix Baxter onto the beach with their car being destroyed but they are well. As they do they end up intruding on Audrey Reynolds and Camian Pujoe honeymoon to which Camian was about to make out with Audrey. She is relieved by the interruption but Camian is not, really wanting to make out with his wife. Julia wants to get back at them. And with a freshly produced car she gets Reese, Audrey, Camian and Nanny Prescot who also happened to be on the beach to join in the car to run off the Baxter off the road. They catch up with the Baxter and manage to run them off a cliff with the car falling over however in doing so their car goes over the cliff to. Everyone in both cars including to everyone's shock Scotty Damon who was in the boot unknowingly to the Baxters in the school locker grab onto the cliff edge for dear life. #38 Tale of Jaci Stevens Jaci Stevens walking with her husband Fatih Stevens hears the shouts on the cliff for help. They look and see it is all those hanging on the cliff to which Julia and Reese are among those. When Jaci sees Minnix Baxter wearing her shoes, instead of going to help, she climbs down the human chain and fights over them with Minnix causing for the human chain to broken and everyone including to fall. Thankfully no one died and they all fell to a tunnel of love interrupting Roger Calloway and Mary Calloway date. Camian still wants to make out with Audrey but she refuses saying this is not the time for it. #63-#65 The Apocalypse? #63 Tale of Marion Richards When Marion Richards, digs up the bodies from the cemetery to get some much needed drama in her life it is Reese and Julia who discover the graves being dug causing for Julia to get out off their fast! The Devon Show Season 4 Episode 17 Just Sing Reese and Julia are among those in the audience during the singing competition to find out who will sing the new town anthem which Kyle Gleeson has composed. The winner ended up being Dari.